


Shōkan | 償還

by SeaSpectre160



Series: United AU [5]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe reflects on the loss of his friend and what Cid has become.</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shōkan | 償還

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Episodes 11 and 12 of Gokaiger and I couldn't help wondering what Joe was thinking after he learned the truth about Barizorg. This takes place near the end of Episode 11, after the battle.
> 
> The title 'Shōkan' means 'Redemption', which I felt fit rather well.
> 
> SPOLIERS: Gokaiger Episodes 11 and 12, but it's been a while since they've aired.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokaiger, or any of its characters, the same with Shinkenger.

_Wednesday, June 29 th, 2011_

I could feel the cool wind hitting my face, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. A frayed bit of string from the bandages tickled my forehead. I was aware of every sensation as I stood in the cold night air, but it all seemed so far away at the same time.

Cid-sempai… The man who’d been my mentor and only friend among the Zangyack army. The one who’d taught me the way of the blade. I’d thought that I’d lost my friend long ago. He was alive even now, but at the same time, it wasn’t him.

My mind flashed back to the memory of when Barizorg, the loyal bodyguard of the Zangyack prince, had not even an hour ago taken me down with the technique Cid-sempai had created. I’d been completely shocked; only Cid-sempai and I knew that technique. A desperate thought had occurred to me then. Even though I’d watched him go down in a hail of bullets and heard his shouts of pain, I’d become positive that it was Cid-sempai standing there before me. Walz Gil’s words still rang in my ears: _“Barizorg here is a cyborg, created from the traitor, Cid Bamick.”_

I’d been in such a state of shock, seeing the man I’d admired and relied on, now reduced to a mindless drone. I hadn’t even reacted to the fact that his sword was coming down on me. When I saw the flash of red obscuring my vision, I’d honestly thought I was dead. Then it had cleared, only to be replaced by the image of my captain. His face was twisted in pain from the wound to his back, the blow he’d taken for me. He was grinning, though. Typical Marvelous; he always acted like he was either pissed off or (more commonly) having the time of his life.

I could barely recall how he fell forward, grabbing my shoulder for support as he pulled out his GokaiBlaster and fired off several shots at the enemy, or how the Zangyack forces had retreated for whatever reason. All I could remember was thinking, as Marvelous collapsed, that it was my fault. If I’d gone back for Cid-sempai, was it possible that I could’ve prevented this encounter from happening altogether? Could I have saved both of my friends from this? If Marvelous hadn’t been transformed at the time, there was no doubt in my mind that he would’ve died within seconds.

My wildest hope was that it wasn’t too late, that I could somehow reach Cid-sempai, and bring my mentor back. I could bring him onto our crew, help him fit in. There was nothing I could do to help Marvelous; besides, that samurai princess and her black-clothed servants was taking good care of him. He would be fine. But Cid-sempai saved me from the Zangyack; I had the chance to do the same for him.

So I scribbled a short note to the others, left it on my pillow, and quietly snuck off the _GokaiGalleon_. This was my problem, and it was my job to fix it, alone. Luka, _Hakase_ , and Ahim would protest, but I wasn’t going to let another one of my new friends get hurt because of my past mistakes.

 

THE END


End file.
